Freak 2 La hora de la verdad
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cho llevaba unos meses saliendo con Liam, un chico muggle con pinta rara, y decidió que ya era era hora de que su mejor amiga lo conociera personalmente. Historia escrita para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**FREAK 2. LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para los __**"Desafíos"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Hace ya algún tiempo me apunté a la lista de estaciones, eligiendo el otoño en el proceso. No sabía muy bien qué escribir, pero el otro día me puse a releer __**"Freak"**__, una de las historias que presenté para el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" de este mismo foro y descubrí que me apetecía retomar, aunque fuera brevemente, la historia de Cho y Liam. Espero que la propuesta os guste y, por supuesto, os invito a leer el primer fic que escribí sobre la pareja. Y, ahora, al lío._

* * *

Hyde Park se había convertido en su punto de reunión preferido. Después de todo, se habían conocido en ese lugar y durante el verano era muy agradable pasear junto al lago y sentarse bajo las sombras de los árboles para hacer un picnic, leer un libro o charlar. No obstante, el verano había dejado paso al otoño, con sus lluvias, sus temperaturas más frías y su manto de **hojas** secas cubriéndolo todo.

Cho esperaba en el sitio en el que viera a Liam por primera vez. Estaba convencida de que si sus compañeros de Hogwarts supieran que estaba saliendo con un chico como él, no darían crédito. Para empezar, Liam Whorthan era un _muggle_. Pero no uno de esos _muggles_ que usaban trajes de diseño y ganaban muchísimo dinero con sus trabajos perfectos. No, Liam distaba mucho de ser uno de esos triunfadores. No se parecía en nada a Cedric Diggory o a Harry Potter. No era famoso en absoluto, tenía una pinta rara y le costaba un mundo entablar conversaciones con la gente. A menudo, Cho debía armarse de paciencia para tratar con él porque a Liam le gustaba mucho hablar sobre un montón de cosas que ella no entendía y, ante todo, le encantaba fabricar cachivaches que hacían cosas tan variadas como volar, flotar en el agua o destruir otros cachivaches.

A pesar de sus rarezas y sus esporádicos tartamudeos, Liam le gustaba muchísimo. Casi podría decirse que estaba enamorada de él. Era un chico apasionado y tenaz. Cho sabía que le dolían todos los insultos que había recibido en el pasado y que no disfrutaba de la soledad tanto como aparentaba. Y, lo más importante, no sabía nada del mundo mágico. Cho estaba harta de que todos la miraran como si lo único que hubiera hecho en toda su vida fuera hacerse novia de dos héroes tan dispares como Cedric y Harry. Ella era mucho más que eso y Liam podía verlo sin necesidad de saber nada más.

Cho era consciente de que en algún momento tendría que hablarle de la magia, pero sólo llevaban unos meses saliendo juntos y prefería no asumir riesgos. Era feliz con lo que tenía ahora y, si las cosas les salían bien, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para sincerarse. No estaba segura de cómo se tomaría Liam el hecho de que ella fuera una bruja. Cho ni siquiera sabía si era uno de esos _muggles_ que creían en la magia y en los fenómenos paranormales. No siempre era fácil encauzar las conversaciones hacia donde ella quería porque Liam se entusiasmaba tanto por las cosas que le gustaban que era capaz de hablar durante horas sobre ellas.

Pese a ser consciente de que revelarle su condición de bruja podría llegar a ocasionarle ciertos problemas, Cho no estaba preocupada por ello aquella tarde. De hecho, le quitaba el sueño una cosa bien distinta. Después de mucha insistencia por parte de su amiga, iba a presentar a Liam y a Marietta. La pobre ni siquiera sabía que estaba saliendo con un _muggle_, así que iba a quedarse de piedra. Y se lo merecía, por ser tan cotilla y tener tan poca paciencia.

Cho esperaba que la bruja acudiera sola a la cita, así que la sorprendió enormemente verla arrastrar a su enjambre de niños tras ella. Marietta tenía cuatro hijos varones y, aunque el más pequeño había nacido muy poco tiempo antes, aseguraba que su marido y ella se pondrían manos a la obra lo antes posible porque deseaban que la niña llegara lo antes posible.

— ¡Al fin llegamos! —Marietta suspiró profundamente en cuanto estuvo junto a ella. Sacó al pequeño Laurence de la sillita doble de paseo y dejó que se pusiera a dar vueltas por ahí. Cho no dudó a la hora de coger en brazos a Maddox, el bebé pelón que engordaba día a día—. No sé qué bicho te ha picado para hacernos venir a Hyde Park. ¡Fíjate cuántos _muggles_!

Cho miró a Jeremy y Kevin, los hijos mayores de su mejor amiga, mientras comenzaban a hacer el bruto entre las hojas. Aunque Marietta estaba intentando educarlos para que se comportaran con cierta corrección cuando estaban en público, los dos chiquillos estaban empeñados en no satisfacer sus deseos y no perdían oportunidad de demostrar que estaban un poco salvajes.

— Es un parque precioso. Y a tus hijos les encanta. Deberías traerlos más a menudo.

— No sé yo qué decirte. Se van a poner perdidos, ya verás.

— Ya se ponen perdidos estando en casa. ¿Qué más te da? Además, les vendrá bien relacionarse con los _muggles_. Así no les dará por pensar que son bichos raros de los que es conveniente mantenerse alejado.

— ¿Acaso no lo son?

— Pues no —Cho sabía que su amiga no tenía prejuicios contra la gente no mágica. No demasiados, al menos. Aún así, el comentario dolió en cuanto recordó a Liam—. Últimamente he descubierto que son gente muy simpática y tienen inventos muy curiosos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo has descubierto todo eso?

Cho guardó silencio un instante, pensándose cómo decir lo que quería decir. Finalmente, devolvió a Maddox al carrito para que siguiera durmiendo y se cruzó de brazos.

— El chico con el que he estado saliendo…

— Liam —Marietta no tardó en interrumpirla, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Un poco más allá, sus hijos se tiraban las hojas secas entre gritos de entusiasmo absoluto—. No me digas que es hijo de _muggles_.

— Definitivamente, sí que lo es.

— Por eso no trabaja en el Ministerio. Tiene un empleo _muggle_ del todo.

— Eso también es verdad.

— ¿Ha decidido apartarse del mundo mágico por el tema de la guerra? Muchos lo hicieron.

— En realidad nunca ha formado parte de él.

— ¿No? ¿No fue a Hogwarts?

— Le hubiera resultado muy difícil ir.

— ¿Por qué?

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Cho iba a descubrir cómo se tomaba Marietta eso de que su novio no tuviera ni un pelo de brujo, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Liam llegó corriendo hasta ellas. Traía uno de sus vaqueros desgastados, sus zapatillas de deporte tenían pinta de haber conocido tiempos mejores y el chaquetón marrón sí que parecía nuevo. En cuanto lo vio, Cho supo que no se había esforzado demasiado peinándose esa mañana.

— ¡Hola, Cho! —Exclamó medio jadeante mientras apoyaba las manos en las rodillas—. He llegado un poco tarde. ¿A qué sí? Es que he vuelto a perder el autobús. Pero esta vez ha sido por muy poco. He llegado justo cuando se cerraban las puertas y el conductor, el muy cabrón, no ha querido abrirme. Creo que me tiene manía.

— Bueno, no pasa nada. Marietta también se ha retrasado un poco, en realidad.

Liam alzó la vista y se fijó en la mujer que acompañaba a su novia. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia y, aunque un segundo antes se encontraba totalmente relajado, no pudo evitar ponerse más tieso que un palo en cuanto la vio. Marietta entornó los ojos, intentando comprender qué rayos estaba pasando allí.

— ¡Oh! Así que tú eres Marietta —Liam se pasó una mano por el pelo y carraspeó—. Cho dice que eres su amiga y eso. Me alegro de conocerte.

— Yo también.

Marietta le estrechó la mano con cautela y se produjo un silencio incómodo. Liam miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que decir, y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a los niños.

— ¿Estos son tus hijos?

— Ésos dos de allí son Jeremy y Kevin. Éste es Lawrence y el más pequeñito es Maddox.

— ¡Oh! Es tu ahijado. ¿Verdad, Cho?

A pesar de que Liam era un chico extraordinariamente tímido, pareció llenarse de fuerza al tener a los pequeñajos cerca. Cho aún no lo sabía, pero los niños le gustaban y se le daban de maravilla. Siempre había ejercido de hermano mayor perfecto con la numerosa prole de sus padres y, en ocasiones, era capaz de portarse como un crío.

— Me costó un poco convencer a Marietta, pero al final me dejó ser la madrina, sí.

— Es un bebé precioso. Si no estuviera durmiendo, te pediría permiso para cogerlo en brazos —Antes de que Marietta pudiera hacer un alarde de generosidad y darle permiso para sacarlo del carrito, estuviera Maddox dormido o despierto, Liam se agachó junto a Laurence. Siempre había sido un niño difícil de tratar, pero Liam se lo ganó de inmediato—. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer tú y yo? ¡Vamos a volar!

Y, sin más, agarró al chiquillo en brazos y se puso a correr con él de un lado para otro. Marietta puso cara rara y Cho se quedó tan alucinada ante aquel arrebato que no supo qué decir. Cuando Liam se alejó unos pasos, rumbo a un montón de hojas secas, acercó el rostro al oído de su amiga para hablarle en tono confidencial.

— Este chico no tiene pinta de brujo.

— Tal vez se deba a que no lo es.

Marietta parpadeó, incrédula. Cuando Cho le hablaba de su misterioso novio, era capaz de pasarse las horas muertas teorizando acerca de él, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que fuera un _muggle_. Y tan rematadamente extraño, además. En ese momento, tanto Jeremy como Kevin se habían unido a la fiesta y jugaban a perseguir a Liam por todo el parque.

— Supongo que tampoco es un _squib_.

— Liam es _muggle_ del todo. No tiene la menor idea de que las brujas y los magos existimos.

— Pero… —Marietta se mordió el labio inferior, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden—. ¿Es normal que se porte así? Quiero decir. ¿Los _muggles_ suelen ser tan infantiles?

— La verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendida. No pensé que fuera a hacerse amigo de los niños tan pronto.

— ¿Y no será peligroso?

— ¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué?

— No sé. Es la primera vez que mis hijos juegan con un _muggle_ —Marietta dio un respingo al ver lo que ese chico estaba haciendo—. En particular, con uno que se revuelca por el suelo y deja que le cubran de hojas.

Cho se rió. Ella se consideraba incapaz de comportarse de aquella manera, pero era evidente que Liam se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Toda la timidez que le embargaba a la hora de tratar con los adultos, se esfumaba cuando se trataba de niños. ¿Acaso sufriría de complejo de Peter Pan? O tal vez pretendía congraciarse con Marietta a través de sus hijos. Si le demostraba a la mejor amiga de su novia que era capaz de lidiar con sus pequeños monstruitos, contaría con su apoyo y confianza por los siglos de los siglos. En realidad, era un plan muy bien elaborado. O lo hubiera sido si Liam fuese capaz de actuar con segundas intenciones.

— Si no quieres que los niños se relacionen con él porque es _muggle…_

— Yo no he dicho eso. No creo que esa gente tenga nada malo pero, míralo, Cho. Es como un crío.

— Tal vez no se esté mostrando demasiado maduro, pero en cuanto hables con él un par de veces te caerá genial. Tiene la cabeza muy bien amueblada, es divertido y sé que nunca me hará daño. Y le gusto por como soy. No le importa lo que pasó hace años y no sabe quiénes fueron Cedric o Harry. Estar a su lado me proporciona una gran tranquilidad. Con él, puedo ser yo misma.

Marietta guardó silencio un instante, comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo duro que había sido para Cho superar ciertos acontecimientos del pasado y no podía dejar de alegrarse porque hubiera encontrado a alguien para quien todo aquello careciera de importancia. Así pues, sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos.

— Y es evidente que a él no le da nada de vergüenza ser del todo natural cuando está contigo.

— Creo que es hora de interrumpir la diversión —Marietta asintió—. Liam, ¿por qué no vienes un momento con nosotras?

El chico arrastraba a los tres niños a través del parque, arrancándoles carcajadas sinceras y jubilosas. Cho observó el brillo alegre y apasionado de su mirada y tuvo que contenerse para no darle un beso de proporciones épicas allí mismo. Liam se libró de los niños con la promesa de volver a jugar más tarde y se acercó a ellas al tiempo que se quitaba las hojas que se le habían adherido al chaquetón. Cuando vio a Marietta y fue consciente de lo que había estado haciendo, se puso rojo como un tomate e intentó murmurar alguna excusa.

— No pasa nada —Lo atajó la madre de las criaturas—. Creo que eres el primer amigo de Cho que les cae bien a los niños así, de buenas a primeras.

— ¡Oh! ¿Eso es bueno?

— Malo no es.

— Ya. Pues me alegro. Creo.

— Ahora sólo falta que me caigas bien a mí —Marietta se cruzó de brazos—. Dime, Liam. ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Trabajo en una empresa de informática, pero lo que más me gusta es fabricar robots de todo tipo. Tal vez pueda regalarles alguno a los niños. Seguro que les gustan. A mis hermanos les encantan.

La conversación siguió su curso sin más problemas. A Cho le alegró muchísimo que Liam cogiera confianza con Marietta tan pronto y prácticamente no intervino mientras ellos charlaban y se conocían mejor. Sabía que aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería que lo suyo con el chico _muggle_ funcionara, pero contar con el apoyo de Marietta era algo muy importante para ella. Algo vital.

* * *

_Sólo he escrito esta viñeta porque necesitaba despejar la mente y divertirme. Sí, sé que Liam se ha comportado como un crío, pero al menos ha podido aplacar un poco sus nervios y le ha caído bien a Marietta. Tal vez en el futuro describa cómo evoluciona la relación de Cho con su muggle particular, pero de momento tendréis que conformaros con este regalito ambientado en el otoño. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros también lo hayáis hecho mientras leíais. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
